Death and Beyond
by Uzumaki Crossover
Summary: What if naruto had a bloodline that was sealed in life but death brought it out. Watch as naruto turns the tides of the soul society like Ichigo did. Major crossover. Naruto/Senna. many on other pairings. Rated M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Death and Beyond**

**Chapter 1**

**Death of a hero and a friend**

**Sup everyone….i am just making a few fanfics…..if one wants to adopt the older ones then that is cool….i have no more inspiration for them. Ok so I recently saw the first bleach movie and I almost cried at the end……almost. Anyway the movie gave a good idea for naruto fanfiction. This a naruto/senna fic. I also made so made some minor changed to the naruto story line. The Akatsuki had already gotten the other 8 demon and are after naruto. Also the arrancers are not here….i am not that far in the anime….so a new enemy….Naruto's pure evil side. **

Naruto meets senna on his training quest with jiriaya. They start to become really good friends as they travel but she starts gaining memories of another life and the kyuubi is intrigued. But before anything good can happen the Akatsuki finally comes and kills the toad sage and senna. That drives naruto on the edge. And this is where our story begins….

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Naruto just stood there shock that what he saw. The Akatsuki had just killed two precious too him. His godfather/ sensei and the girl he was starting to fall for. This could not be happening could it?!

Soon the shock turning in anger and then to pure rage and sadness. The seal that held Kyuubi had been weaking weakened even more! That and that fact that he was drawing on the full power of the kyuubi and it was starting to scare the beast with in.

_In the mindscape…_

"**KIT WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? YOU ARE GOING TO KILL US BOTH!" **

"SHUT UP AND JUST GIVE ME YOUR POWER! I WON"T TO THE LIKES OF THEM! I WON'T ANYONE DIE ANYMORE FROM THESE FREAKS THEY WILL DIE!"

The Kyuubi sighed. It was no use trying to talk to the 16 year old enraged blond. He had just lost two every important pople in his life and the kyuubi could understand, it had been the same when the snake had kill his family…"**FINE….Just know this, you body will not survive this and you will die. It has been good kit….your are not weak…just an idiot but you have my respect…seya kit" ** the beast said as all its power and essence went into naruto and all he felt after that was pain.

_Back to reality…._

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" yelled the blond as he was engulfed in a pillar of red light. The Akatsuki were blasted back because they all charged him in hoped to get to him before this happened. Pein looked on in horror. He was so close….naruto was the last one he had to get and he was also the strongest kid around.

The pillar had gone so high that every one in the elemental countries could see it and feel the power. It was actually stronger then the kyuubi's….because naruto's regular power was actually two tails in itself. So naturally every ninja was in a painc.

_In konoha…_

Tsunade rushed to the window and with sakura and shizune. "NO! Something bad must have happen if he unleashed all of its power!"

"WHAT IS THAT?!" asked the pink haired teammate of naruto.

"Naruto…." was all shizune said and sakura gasped.

"How….how was he holding in so much power?!"

"That power was not originally his….the kyuubi was never killed….the Fourth Hokage sealed it into his own son, naruto, but at the cost of his life….something really horrible must have happened because that is not the fox's chakra alone….part of it is naruto's this new energy is stronger!" said Tsunade as sakura gasped.

Around konoha, naruto's friends heard the same story and were shocked to say the least. They all thought higher of the blond idiot. Same for the sand sibs who were there at the moment with kakashi and shikamaru.

Sasuke was informed of this from the snake freak and he grew pissed off and killed the snake before he could react. He needed to be in konha to find out the full story…his brother was in trouble.

_30 minutes later with naruto…_

The Akatsuki had no chance. Naruto had obliterated them but they did give a fight…not much of one because they all died. As Naruto's orange chakra was swirling around him he walked over to Senna. His wounds were severe and he was dieing. As he stood over her body he couldn't help but cry a lttle and fell to his knees and then on his side to caress her face. "I am sorry…." He said and then he was dead.

_Death side…._

"Huh?" was all naruto could say as he looked at he dead body. He was then hugged by the girl he that he thought that he would never see again. "Senna….How?" he said as he hugged her back.

"It would seem that we are dead….and those memories have come back to me. It seemed that I was once created from a bunch of beings called Blanks, which I think are lost souls that are between worlds and hove lost their memories. I was something called a Memory Roasry….and I could be used to destroy the world, but I met someone by the name of Ichigo…he saved me from a group called the Dark Ones. I kind fell for him but I faded away because I saved his world and the spirit world from colliding and their destruction. That was a long time ago because I was given a second chance….and I am glad I was able to have a second chance or I would not met you, naruto."

"Wow….I don't know what to say senna hpm!" he started to but was kissed by Senna."

"Well well….Naruto I thought you didn't like anybody." Said the toad sage.

"Things change….So what now?" asked naruto.

"not sure but we can't use chakra." The old man said.

"Of course not…we use spirit energy….i may not be a soul reaper again…yet, but I know about this stuff. We use it like chakra though." Senna said.

"Oh…well that is convenient…but I guess I will learn that later."

"Of course you will….you all will." said a new voice.

Senna knew that voice from that time. "Rukia?"

"Uh? How do you…..SENNA?!" yelled Rukia as she ran over to them. "Don't tell me it is happening again is it!"

"No…..I am normal soul this time. Wow Rukia you got older." Senna said as she looked at Rukia's adult form. (No not short anymore….)

"Well what do you expect…time marches on. Ichigo will be surprised to see you….oh and he is actually the head captian now….still surprising but whatever." said Rukia.

"Oh and what are you now?"

"Captain of the 7th division…my brother died long ago." She said with sadness in her eyes.

"Oh I am sorry…" said Senna.

Rukia got over it quickly and eyed Naruto and Jiraiya….mostly Naruto though. "So who is your boyfriend…"

Senna blushed and was about to say something about being nosy when they all heard an in human roar. Then several Menos Grande Hollows appeared.

"No….i was hoping I wasn't right but…when I felt the blond's power when I got here I knew they were going to come but I was surprised by Senna that I forgot!" yelled rukia

"WHAT! WHY ME?!" asked Naruto.

"Your spirit energy is really high!"

Then smaller hollows appeared and there were hundreds of them. One them came up and swung at Rukia really fast and sent her into a tree. Senna and Jiriaya went to go see if she was ok.

"Death is no different….someone is always after me…..but those things will die….I WON'T LET YOU HURT THEM!" Naruto yelled and as his spirit energy shot though the roof. He was getting a glimpse of his future power but it was uncontrollable. The statue that the Akatsuki brought with them was reacting to Naruto's power and it soon broke and the energy in it went to naruto. He had the power of all nine demons. He looks changed. His eyes were pure white and so were his hair, only it was on fire and so were his arms.

Rukia recovered and said "No way….not even Ichigo has that power!" The other two just looked on at Naruto's power. They had seen what he did to the Akatsuki but this was a lot more.

"Time to end this! ONE!" Naruto yelled as he shot a huge beam of pure spirit energy shot towards one of the menos grande hollows and killed it.

"WHAT! The fabled Omega strike! One has been able to do that yet….can he really pull this off?" said a frantic Rukia.

"He can do whatever this is…..he doesn't the word to fail…" said Jiriaya.

"You can do it Naruto…" said Senna.

"TWO!" two shots came and kill two more menos grandes, but more hollows joined in on the party.

"THREE!" Three shots came out of him destroying more hollows.

"FOUR! FIVE! SIX!" Naruto was making good use of the power and killing a lot of the hollows.

"SEVEN! EIGHT!" More hollows obliterate by the blasts.

"NINE!" the beams came out of Naruto in nine different directions.

"OMEGA!" Finally a huge ball of energy formed above naruto and he threw it is the remaining Hollows killing them all. After that Naruto turned back to normal and was panting. The 3 rushed to see if he was ok.

"That was stupid….i didn't think that anyone other then Ichigo was that stupid, but I have to admit that if you didn't use that power we would all be dead." said Rukia.

"I thought it was impressive….nothing I could ever do." said Jiriaya.

"Wow that was amazing….i doubt my old power could do that!" Senna said.

"Anyway…we should get going…..I think you attracted a bit of attention when you used that power when you died. And added to the power you just used the ground is pretty roughed up." Rukia said as he open the portal to Soul Society and they walked through. "Welcome to Soul Society!"

When they were gone, the ninja from konoha and some other random ninja got there to see the utter destruction of the land.

"What happened Naruto…" said the old hag. Soon she found the bodies of the Akatsuki and it was not a pretty sight but at least they were gone. The found Jiriaya's body and she started crying. Sakura gasped and Tsunade rushed to see what see andfell to her knees. In a huge crater was Naruto with his arm around a purple haired girl. "Oh……that's why…" said Tsunade as she openly wept.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Well RnR Please. Tell me what you think. Also who should be the Captains of this time and age. Also naruto and the other two are not alone. Other worlds people are coming too….give me some people too. BLEACH 2. Sorry I never got to watch the arrancar arc.

Next time is naruto's true soul reaper power.


	2. Chapter 2

**Death and Beyond**

**Chapter 2**

**Soul Society**

**Wow….a lot of hits. You all must really like this. I am going to all finish this story. Skater ninja is second to be done. I might make a Naruto/Teen Titans crossover with naruto being terra's bro. Wind power. Also I know I made naruto a bit to super powerful but I did that on purpose for people to get a first look at his future power. That was just an accident anyway.**

**Thanks to ****Hotaru**** Of the 4 Emperors and zerohour20xx for some help with new characters and their shikai and bankai****.****Aos I don't really know what each division secializes in. I need help with that. I do know the #2 is the stealth and #12 is the research people but that is all.**

**Anyway onto the story.**

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

As Naruto, Senna, and Jiraiya walked behind Rukia, they noticed this place was huge and there were a lot of people in the the shinigami attire (sorry I don't know what that is called). Some just looked at them did their own thing while others stared remembering senna and wondering what was going on, but the girls where blushing at naruto.

_Oh no….fangirls…._

When they got to the place were the head captain was there were surprised that he looked king of young ( sorry no mustache and beard for ichigo). As soon as ichigo looked up he froze. He had not seen Senna in a long time and this was a shock.

"Yeah I was shocked too you idiot so quit gawking." Rukia said. Thing s had really changed with Ichigo as the head captian. That was one of them.

"Senna?! But we didn't get any warning about the valley of screems!" Yelled Ichigo.

"It is not happening again….I am a normal soul this team. Seems that I was sent to my boyfriend's world, the ninja world." Senna said.

"Oh…..WAIT BOYFRIEND?!" Ichigo said gawking and then smirked. Sure he had Orihime but it was nice to see an old friend. "Well I am glad your happy….now….let me guess Rukia, they have the potential to be come soul reapers.

"Yes…we have already seen Senna's power but she will have to regain it. Naruto….the blond, it like you…he might even one day be your successor, and Jiraiya…well he was a Sage Ninja so he is strong as it is."

Ichigo blanched at that. So he decided a test was in order, so he told naruto to walk up to him while flared he spirit energy. Naruto nodded and started walking. He was a more then half way there when he fell. Now Ichigo go was shocked. Only the other captains could do that. "Well I say that is good…Rukia…why don't you take them to their dorms….I would like to speak with Jiraiya for a bit, though." Rukia nodded and lead them out. Once they were gone, Jiraiya spoke.

"And what would you like to talk about?"

"I need a captain and with your powers it would be you."

"But…I don't have my soul reaper power yet."

"You have reach Sage in you lands and that was you power. Now just look deep inside yourself." said Ichigo.

The sage nodded and closed his eyes and concentrated. He soon came upon a power and reached out for it. He had trouble at first but then grabbed it and a sword appeared in his hands. He then called out its name. "Rise and protect: Sage of the Toads!" the sword and hilt changed. The top of the hilt became a frog's head and the blade came out of its mouth. The blade was silver and it curved at the end. It had the toad language on it and only he could read it. These were his old powers as a ninja. Oh this was good.

"Yes….now I would like you to meet some of my other captians….and let me say that you will know some of them." Said Ichigo as they came in and the toad sage gasped.

_Back with naruto…_

Rukia had lead them to some apartment like places and this was the place that they would be staying at….that what Rukia said anyway.

When She left they walked in and found to other people. One was another girl with black hair yelling at a white haired guy to sit. The necklace must have travel to the dead because he instantly clashed to the ground in thud. The two looked up when the door open and quickly sat down on the couch. For several seconds nobody said anything. Naruto was the first to say something.

"Hey….name's Naruto and this Senna." With that said they sat on the opposite side on of the other two.

"Oh my name is Kagome…nice to meet ya!" said the dark haired girl and then slapped the white haired guy on the back to make him say his name.

"Tch…..I'm Inuyasha……"

"Well that is cool. Uh…we came from the ninja lands." Naruto said.

At that saying Inuyasha perked up. He had heard of that place. "Well…never thought I would meet anyone from there…..how good are ya at fightin'? Oh I am from the demon lands…. I am a half demon dog."

"Really….well I…uh….I was a demon container from birth….i had the kyuubi in me."

"Oh?" said Inuyasha as he was interested, more about the fox part then the power part. "I knew a fox once. His name was Shippo."

"Really…I think he sid one time when he and I was talking that his name was shippo."

This conversation went on like that with the two boys talking about the past and coming up with pranks. Yeah watch out soul society. They even shared and addiction to ramen. Anyway while they were talking, the two girls were talking about how they were on the only two girls in the dorm and various girl things.

Soon Inuyasha took naruto to the Rec room where some of the other guys were. When they got there they were greet by the ever stoic Sesshomaru.

"Hello little brother….and who is the new person?"

"Rrr…..his name is Naruto."

"Wow…you are brothers…..so I guess you are both half demon."

"No….my little bother is but I am full demon….too bad for him." The old dog said as he walked off. On the inside was his chibi form dancing about how he no longer had to deal with Jaken.

"Ah…a bit stuck up….now I get why your so uptight with him around." Said naruto

"Yeah well we never really got along anyway…I let you met the others….come on." As they walked further in the saw two people playing dance dance revolution. One was a dark haired teen and the other a blue haired one that looked really modest. "Hey….get off that thing and come and meet the new guy."

The dark haired teen was the first to introduce himself. "Hey I am Danny….Danny Fenton…wanna play after he is done."

"Sure…I would like to try this thing out anyway." said naruto.

"Ryu….nice to meet you." He said as he went back to the game and danny beat him. After that he beat naruto badly just like he did with Inuyasha.

"I'll beat someday." said an irate naruto.

"Heh....well see…I was a wiz at video game in life and so I am in dead." Danny said as he smirked.

Next they went to see two people watching TV. "Hey come meet the new guy." Inuyasha said.

"Heh…Haseo."

"Oh hello I am Kite."

After that they all just got to know each other and then started playing pool. A torrow was the day they had to start school anyway. The about an hour later they heard a knock at the front door. Naruto opened it to see Jiraiya with two other people. One looked like an other version of himself and the other was a red head.

"Hey Ero-sennin….who are these two?"

"Brat quit calling me that!"

"In your dreams….just stop being a pervert and I'll think about it."

"AH! Anyway….these are-"

"Let us introduce ourselves to him!" yelled the red head.

"Ok ok sheesh…even in death you are a fiery read head."

"Anyway I am Kushina Uzumaki."

"Heh….and I am Minato Namikaze….and we are your parents."

They waited for him to say something….anything but all they heard when they looked at each other and was about to say something was a thud and naruto was passed out.

"That could have been better…" said Kushina.

"Gee…ya think." said Inuyasha as he dragged naruto to the couch and waited till he was awake.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Well RnR. If you have any ideas that would be great.


	3. Chapter 3

**Death and Beyond**

**Chapter 3**

**Crap school……sweet we get swords!**

**Hey everyone…..i have made the captains positions. Give you all a clue for now….Jiraiya has taken Mayuri's place……safer research for everyone but him. The old captains are either dead or in zero division.**

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

After awhile Naruto woke up. After getting over the shock of seeing his parents for the first time he asked what they did in soul society. Their answer was that they were captains and he was shocked that both of his parents were high level soul reapers. Jiraiya also told him that he was experienced enough to be a captain as well and he was head of research. Naruto just rolled his eyes and Kushina was a bit pissed because she knew his kind of research. They got to know each other for a bit and they left to get back to and but said they we going to take everyone to the academy tomorrow. The rest of the night Naruto the others got to know each other and played games.

The first year for naruto and gang was boring but they were the best student there. People said they could be seated officers or more later. Naruto was good with a sword but it didn't feel right be he would use it if he had to. He preferred his fists and he energy beams that he could shoot of his fingers. He was avery good and kido skill and he didn't even need the chants….he just needed the attack word and he knew what to do. His taijutsu was amazing and Soi-fon would even could to watch the practice matches. On a side note he and inuyasha were infamous with there pranks…..mostly on the Kuchki clan because they got the most riled up.

Danny was the same with the kido and so they were rivals in the class. He was ok in tai jutsu but nothing compared to Naruto.

Inuyasha was on of the best in kenjutsu….alongside his brother. Ry was very quiet but he was book smart and had good kido control. Kite and Haseo were rivals in kenjutsu. Kite liked to use two blades but could use one if he needed to. Haseo was the same but it didn't feel like the right type of weapon. Kagome and Senna were awesome with kido as well but they were also good with medical techniques.

Over the year Naruto and the gang were pretty much not seen without one or the other….they usually fought but for practice and people called them the Prodigy Group. Many had found out about Naruto being the son of two captains and the student of another, were shocked. It was no wonder that this guy was a prodigy but he told them to act like he was a normal person. Some and agree and othere didn't. he was royalty in their opinion. Naruto had also gotten close to his parents and learned high level kido from them. Also Naruto went on many dates with Senna but both were afraid to tell the other they loved each other.

Finally in the second year they would get their zanpakutos and try to unlock them. This is were they are now. Most people could not and some could. Then came Ryu's turn, he was always quiet and a lot of girls had a crush on him (it is always the quiet mysterious ones….). He went up and picked up a katana and just held it while closing his eyes. After they shot open and he said out loud for everyone to hear. "Inner Façade: Per-so-na" the sword turned into and gun then to and old sword and back again. He then smiled and and put the gun to his head and pulled the trigger while saying "Persona…Master of the strings: Orpheus!" There was a loud bang and the sound of glass breaking and a white thing appeared behind him. (Look at the pic…..I can't give a good description)

After that he sat down and Kite came up and did the same. He then called out "Drain the impurities: Epitaph of Twilight!" the sword changed into two short blades that he held in a stabbing style. He also had a glowing bracelet on his right arm.

Next was Haseo, and he just went up and smirked as he pick up a blade and concentrated. After awhile he smirk. He knew this power like the rest would know theirs. "The Terror of Death: Skeith!" His blade turned into and energy like scythe from the game. "Heh….the terror is back."

Danny walked up did the same and called out "Become one with the dead: Phantom!" then sword then did something that nobody was prepared for except for himself. It turned into white energy and then bended around his waist. It then split, one going down and the other up. It was done and he had the suit super suit from life with the D on it.

Kagome was next, and she picked up the sword and looked deep within herself. She was shocked at what she found but just smiled and said "Purify the corrupt: Midoriko!" the blade turned into a bow and arrow with pink energy on the arrow head. Not many people had this kind of weapon in soul society. Hell most of the other transformations were different.

The elder brother of the dogs went up next. Sesshomaru smirked as he found out what he sword would be. "Heal the fallen: Tensaiga." It was the blade of his father from life.

The younger brother was next. He was expecting his sword from life, mostly because his brother did and he was right. "Strike down 1000 demons: Tetsaiga."

When Ryu had gone up, mst of the captains were there but in secret. They had heard great thing from this group and wanted to see what their power would be. Jiraiya was standing next to Minato. "So what do you think naruto's power will be?"

"I don't know sensei….his power is already nothing like ours and will you did say he was konoha's #1 unpredictable ninja…so who knows." Minato said as Jiraiya just nodded his head. Kushina was with Soi-fon, talking about the same thing when Soi-fon said that Naruto's girlfriend was up next.

Senna went up and as predicted my Ichigo she got she old powers back. "Bring them to the twilight: nirugumaryu!" it turned into the staff from the anime and she regained he red sash from the movie that stayed when she went to sit down.

Finally it was Naruto's turn. The teachers and saved the best for last. Everyone was now paying attention. They really wanted to see what he got. When Naruto picked up the sword he was instantly in his mind. He was in the sky on some tower. "Whoa…where am I?" he said.

"Well…we are in your mind. Nice to meet you nargo."

"It is Naruto!" said naruto as he observed the guy. He had orange pants, on orange gi and a blue shirt underneath. He also had black gravity defying hair. "So you're my soul spirit huh….wow you like orange too!"

"Yeah I know! We are more alike then you know….but we will talk later. My name is Goku. Now hear my True name. It is-"

Back with naruto he opened his eyes with a smile and shouted, "Fight to defend the innocent: Kakarot!" At this the elder captains' eyes widened. The immortal hero from another world and become a fighting spirit. The sword became two very heavy waist bands, and when he resealed it, it became too blue flame tattoos on his arms and the sword was back to normal. He did not want to reveal to much.

"heh….old man yamamoto was right….there would be a successor to me that had that shikai….who knew it was naruto. Btu for now let's see were all this goes." said Ichigo to the other captains as he left. Thing were about to change.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Ok that is enough for now…I am tried and well RnR please. Next chapter we get to see naruto in action on a field trip to ichigo's hometown and get to see Black Fox, naruto's inner hollow that is not inside him…..he he he. Oh and should ichigo make a new division and make naruto as the captain....the field division....if you need more info pm me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Death and Beyond**

**Chapter 4**

**Black Fox!**

Heh…the name says it all….the gang meets Black Fox…..and what role he plays. Anyway enjoy the story.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Naruto and the gang were in their last year of the academy and were thankful. Even though they were prodigies they still needed to learn the basics and it was very boring! Luckily today was the day that they got to test their powers in a field run. They were going to Karakura town because that was the place where a lot of hollows were and was excellent practice. Sure it was peaceful somewhat during Ichigo's early days as a soul reaper but it was place where hollows were common place and most people could see them. Very few people could fight them though and they were the grandkids of Ichigo's gang.

Anyway they were lead here by a low ranking soul reaper and were told to kill a few hollows and then come back to the center on the town which was where they were at. They were divided into groups. Naruto was with Senna, Danny, and Inuyasha at the moment and they were currently tracking some hollows. For some reason Naruto was having a bad feeling about this mission but he could handle anything. Goku had tought naruto a few energy moves anyway. But the finger beams were his favorite as he had called then Death Beams, which Goku was a bit ify on. He had also gotten the weigth to be 2 tons and that meant something really bad for the receiving end of a punch. One time naruto had even made goku appear in the real world once but that must have been a fluke because he couldn't come out any other time. He did find out that they had the same personalities and eating habits….now that was scary.

They had been following a few hollows for a bit and decided to confront them. They released their shikai and attacked. There were 12 Hollows in all and this was going to be fun. Danny used his ghostly wail to knock them back a bit and then shot two in the mask with his ghost beams. Inuyasha then rushed in and killed 4 more with his Windscar. Senna sent a leafy tornado at the rest which picked them up and then Naruto created his new attack. He created a spiral of pure energy and sent it at the tornado combining the attacks, "MAELSTORM SPIRAL!" and in that instant the hollows were obliterated.

"Well that was easy…" said Inuyasha.

"Whaddya expect dog boy…we are the best!" said Senna.

"Yeah I just how my brother doesn't Kagome killed."

At that moment naruto felt an odd power. 'You guys feel that?"

"No…but you always have better sensing abilities." said Danny. "What is it?"

"A dark power…..and this uneasiness I have been feeling must have been this." said naruto. "Come on! It coming toward the center of town!" it had gotten stronger to and its power kept rising and the others felt it too.

On the other side of town was Sesshomaru Ryu, Kagome, Kite, and Haseo and just finished with their hollows and thought they were too easy as well But that came to an end when they felt a strong and purely evil power in the center of town and rushed to the spot.

When everyone got there, there was nothing but the power was still there.

"What the hell!" said Inuyasha as he was pissed at not seeing anything.

"Foolish brother it is here, we just have to look for it." The older dog said.

"Well….this could be bad." said the usually silent Ryu. They nodded they released their shikai once more.

"Bring them to the twilight: nirugumaryu" Senna

"Fight to defend the innocent: Kakarot" Naruto

"Tch…. Strike down 1000 demons: Tetsaiga" Inuyasha

"Heal the fallen: Tensaiga" Sesshomaru

"Purify the corrupt: Midoriko" Kagome

"Become one with the dead: Phantom" Danny

"Drain the impurities: Epitaph of Twilight" Kite

"The Terror of Death: Skeith" Haseo

"Inner façade: Persona" Ryu

After they released their Shikai, they started to hear laughter.

"Heh heh heh hahahahahaha! Ha-ack cough cough cough. Ah…..well that was smart to unleash your powers but I don't think it will help you fools." Said a voice. At that time the other students came and were freaking out about the power when one was lifted into the air and everyone went quiet. "What a weak soul reaper….about to die once more…how sad…"

At this time Naruto shouted, "NO DON'T! What do you want?!" at this the other student turned to see naruto and the gang in a circle, looing in all directions to see who was doing this. Finally, Inuyasha shouted that the figure was on top on the building where the poor, floating soul reaper was.

"Ah…I can be seen finally….it was quite annoying having people not see me….oh wait no it was not….that just makes me that more of a threat." said the figure as his voice boomed. "I guess I don't need this fool anymore." He said as the figure made a hand motion and the poor sap exploded.

"NO!"

"Oh did I strike a nerve, boy? He he he….it would seem I know how to do that……he he he….still don't know who I am?" let me help that pathetic brain of yours." The figure said as he jump down from the building and he landed with grace. He was a dark trench coated male with a good build. Under the trench coat was black baggy pants with many pockets, a black shirt that had the kenji for Destroyer on it, and on the back of the trench coat was a black-ish fox with red eyes. He also had some fingerless gloves on. They could not see his face because of his hollow mask that had a picture of a the nine tailed fox on it. " Do you know me now?"

"No….but how do you know of the fox!?"

"He he he…well….i am….your darkside…for you see….everyone as an inner hollow in them but you…..i guess you could thank that statue of the demon's you absorbed."

"Wha….no that can't be!"

"Oh but it is….not only I you darkside but also the 9 demons' darkside….and we want you dead!"he said as he rushed naruto and had flew up into the air with his hold on naruto's neck. "I guess I could kill you now but wouldn't much fun…..i an going to let you suffer…..you and for friends. AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" he laughed as he huge ass hollows appeared and went after his friends.

"no…" naruto said he then struggled and punched his other side in the gut sendin him back.

"Ack! Oh I will enjoy killing you!"

"Before we fight….what is your name?"

"I don't see the point, seeing as you will be dead...but I am Black Fox.I was created from your loathing of the village but I could not come out because of that damn pure heart of yours! But when you died and absorbed that energy…..well…when expelled that powet I came out and reformed after you were gone. Isn't death grand. I whetted to destroy konoha but I will settle for you for holding me back. AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" he laughed as he took off his mask to reveal his face that looked similar to Naruto's except it, has red eyes, deeper whisker marks which Naruto no longer had, his hair was jet black with red tips. "Now die." He said as they clashed. Blow for blow but they each blocked the blows. With each hit they sent shock waves in the air.

While that was happening the gang was having a tough time taking on the huge hollows. Some of the weaker soul reapers were dead. Ichigo's grandkid was in the distance watching the fight with fear. This black fox was strong and so was the blond.

The two captians appeared to help the others. The real fight had begun, because the senju brothers where here. (any clue what their name's are?) They brought down the hollows and got to a safe point with the other remaining soul reapers in training.

"AH! Death Beam!" yelled Naruto as on hit Black Fox. This had become energy and physical battle for the two. Although Black Fox was hold back….a lot he was impress the boy could his him.

"So…..I think I have had enough…say goodbye to your friends." He said and bashed naruto to the ground right in front of them. It seems that Black Fox was getting ready for an all new attack. He began to gather dark energy into his hands.

"No…" naruto said weakly as he got up. He was very bloody but it didn't seem to affect him at the moment. "I won't let you hurt them….i swear." At this time his friend began to notice a outline of someone behind him. Them it was a person but naruto still didn't notice. He had achive harmony with his sword spirit, mostly because they had the same fighting spirit. "You will never win!" he voice was laced with Goku's and he put a hand on naruto to tell him he was ready. "I will win…I WIL protect them……HAAAAAAAA!" he yelled as he gathered energy. "**BANKAI!" **they said at the same time and he was engulfed in pure spirit energy.

At this the two captains looked at each other and thought the same thing. _Oh shit…_

The power was so get that they had to back up a bit and the grandkid of Ichigo could feel it from where he was. When Naruto stepped out of the fire he had the suit of Goku on. The wrist bands turned back into the flame tattoos but were actually on blue fire. His hair was the the usualsize but spiked up and were also on blue fire. The Spiritual Super Sayian! Black fox was now pissed and they both brought out their attacks at the same time.

"Dark Nemesis!

"Super KAMEHAME HA!"

The two attacks hit and were at a stand still until Goku appeared behind him again and help. With the combine voice and power they yelled,

"**SPIRIT BLAST!" **and with that the beam of energy shot thought the dark energy blast and hit black fox who, surprisingly was laughing.

"AHAHA HA HAHA! I see my test work…..but don't think you bankai will be able to help all the time boy, for I was holding back….don't worry though….in due time you will be dead! Ahahahaha!" he laughed as he disappeared into a dark substance. After that he began to feel his injuries and started to fall. He vision going out he saw that his friends were running to him and some captians he never saw before. Then he passed out with Senna yelling his name.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Hope you all like it. Oh had since his a spirit sayain….well first level of bankai is not that strong. Ok RnR please.


End file.
